Sailor Moon: The Mars Story
by MaazuKnight
Summary: Rei has been having strange dreams lately that could mean the end of the world and the others don't even know about it. Do these strange new encounters have anything to do with Rei's dreams. What?! The Sailor Soldiers get new powers?!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Konnichiwa Minna-san!!! I have written fanfics before, but I never actually have posted one though. So I am experienced with this stuff. This prologue may be short, but it tells a lot about what is going to happen later in the story. I guess it could be like Sailor Moon S. I promise that the first chapter will be a lot longer.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. They belong to Toei, Dic, Cloverway, Pioneer, and Takeuchi. The enemies in this story were created by me.  
  
  
"The darkness is coming. Your world is lost." A voice out of nowhere boomed.   
The Sailor Soldiers were standing in a row of five. The great, loyal, somewhat klutzy leader known as Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the middle of the Sailor Soldiers.   
  
Sailor Mercury: The Soldier of ice stood to her right.  
  
Sailor Jupiter: The soldier of lightning and wood to her far right.   
  
Sailor Mars: The soldier of fire stood to her left.  
  
Sailor Venus: The soldier of love and beauty stood to the far left.   
  
Together, they made the Sailor Team.  
  
"World will be lost?" questioned Sailor Mars. "What do you mean by that?"  
"A powerful enemy is heading your way. This enemy is way past the power of  
Chaos. Let me show you." The world that the sailor soldiers knew was changing. The sky was no longer light and blue. It was turning blood red. A few feet in the air stood a dark figure with demonic glowing red eyes. Humans were no longer human. They were evil slaves. They now had sharp, pointy fangs that could pierce metal. Their eyes also had the demonic red color. The voice came out again, "This is your world's future."  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?" yelled Jupiter  
The voice came out again, "You all will find out later on. Until then do   
everything you can to keep your world safe!" Everything started to fade away slowly.   
Rei leaned up from her bed in complete fright. "What in the world was that?!" She took a couple of deep breaths. "This cannot be true! This definitely cannot be true!!! If this is the world's future there is no way we will stand a chance against this new enemy. Please do not be another premonition please!"  
She took off the covers to her bed and sat up taking a couple more deep breaths. She stood up and stretched then staggered outside. "Should I keep this to myself or tell the others........? No I can't tell them anything until I out more about this. If this is nothing then I won't have to tell them anything." Rei stared at the dark night sky with the stars shining vibrantly. "I will do a fire reading tomorrow and see if anything pops out on this situation."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanx for reading this story. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because of all my homework, but please review this story and tell me what u like about it!!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Episode 1 - New Trip, New Enemy?

Author's Note: This is the actual first episode in the story. I don't refer them as chapters, but instead I refer to them as episodes.   
  
Disclaimer: As I said before I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I only own the enemies since I have created them. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, Toei, DIC, Cloverway, and Pioneer.  
  
  
"Oh no I'm late for school again!! Whatever am I going to do?!?!" shouted Usagi. She grabbed her lunch and dashed out the door. Usagi ran like she never thought she could all the way to Juuban High School. "Please bell, don't ring!! Please don't ring!!" She dashed through the main doors. Luckily her classroom was just down the hall. Usagi ran into homeroom, found her seat and plopped her face on her desk trying to catch her breath. RRRIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!  
Minako saw Usagi and cracked out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!! If you were tardy again you would have detention for TWO whole weeks!! That would have been so funny!!"  
"Haha," said Usagi with sarcasm in her voice. "Like you should talk, you aren't miss perfect!! You have been tardy plenty of times too!!"  
"But not at as much as you though!! HAHAHA!!"  
"Uh Minako, you must of have hit your head," said Usagi.  
"Enough already!" yelled a stern Ami. "Usagi, did you study for today's geometry test?"  
"Noooo!! Not again," whined Usagi.  
"You are hopeless," sighed Minako.  
"Well, at least today is Friday, I can finally get a break from school. You know what you guys? We should all do something together this weekend. I mean, wouldn't it be awesome not even having to think about school."  
"I don't know…" said Minako, "I have to see if I have any other plans."  
"Man, I am so tired," said Usagi.  
'Okay class!" shouted the teacher. "Now beginning with today's schedule…."  
  
***  
  
"I thought this day would never end," Rei said quietly as she was walking back to the Hikawa Shrine. "I'm going to have to do a fire reading on my dream. Hopefully it's nothing."  
"REI!! Wait up Rei!!" Yelled Usagi as she was running her hardest trying to catch up with Rei. She caught up with Rei. "I….finally…..caught…up...to….you"  
"What is it Usagi?"  
"Hurry up and and pack your clothes, we're going on a trip!"  
"What?! What do you mean we're going on a trip? Tell me Usagi!"  
"I'm not supposed to tell, its a surprise!" Usagi yelled.   
"Wait out here Usagi. I have to pack and get changed."  
"Okay, but hurry up!"   
Rei walked inside to her bedroom and took the outfit she wanted to where off her bed and changed into it.  
Rei walked up to her dresser and started pick out some clothes. She chose her favorites and put them gently on the bed. Next, she walked over to her closet and pulled out her leather suitcase. She neatly placed all her clothes inside, then she grabbed all of her accessories from the bathroom and placed them in too. She closed up her suitcase and picked it up.   
She walked out of her room and then she went outside to meet Usagi, "I'm ready."  
"Finally, lets go!" Usagi yelled. "By the way we are supposed to meet the girls at the train station." Rei and Usagi walked down the steps as they were heading away from the Hikawa Shrine. They got on their bus and headed toward the train station. Once they got there, they met up with the rest of the girls.  
"Rei, Usagi, you're finally here!" Yelled Minako.  
"I'm sorry for being late. I had to find Rei," said Usagi.  
"Man I can't believe Luna nor Artemis are coming with us. They usually tag along with us."  
"Well, it could be that there is no more enemies around, so they don't need to come with us as much because they know we won't have to fight anymore," said Makoto.   
"I still carry my wand around. I guess I just feel more comfortable having it with me," Minako said.  
"Yeah, I feel that way too," said Rei.  
All the girls agreed, "Yeah!"  
Ami looked around. She was caught by surprise as the train arrived, "Hey guys our train is here."   
The girls walked up to the train and had their baggage loaded. They handed the person their tickets and headed on to the train. Unlike some other trains, this train had three rows of seats. Rei, Minako, and Usagi sat in one row and Makoto and Ami sat together in the row behind them with nobody else next to them. Rei had the window seat and Usagi sat in the middle leaving Minako on the outside. Behind them Ami had the window seat. The middle seat was empty and Makoto had the outside.  
The train started moving. Rei was staring out the window as the train was leaving Tokyo. _"I hope this trip will be safe. I hope that the dream I had didn't mean anything, but I should keep an eye out for anything suspicious...---"_  
Usagi kept waving her hand in front of Rei's face. "Rei are you there?" There was a pause, "Earth to Rei!"  
Rei snapped out of thought. "I'm sorry Usagi, I was just thinking."  
"Thinking about what?" Usagi asked.  
"Nothing, just stuff," Rei said. Usagi wasn't falling for it. Rei noticed, "Don't worry its nothing bad, it just...that my mind keeps wondering away sometimes. Its nothing big."   
_"I'm sorry that I'm lying to you Usagi, but I am sure that nothing is going to happen."_ Rei looked over at Usagi, "So Usagi, how did your Geometry test go?"  
"I can say one thing; I did not fail it."  
"Okay then, what did you get?" Rei asked.   
"Uhhhhh....I got a D-."  
"Like thats any better!"   
Usagi slouched in her seat. She knew there was another lecture from Rei heading her way. "Isn't it pretty good though for not studying?"  
"You didn't study?! You told me you were studying when we were on the phone the other night! Just imagine what would happen if you did study."   
A smile came onto Usagi's face. She could just see an A+ paper at that moment. She saw herself bringing it home to show her mother. Her mother patting her on the head and also giving her a whole pie just for Usagi. Usagi started drooling. She started realizing what she was doing. She wiped her chin off immediatly.  
BBBBOOOOMMM!!! The train shook tremendously. "What was that?!" Usagi screamed.   
There was a quick red flash going to Rei. "Its at the back of the train." She whispered, but only loud enough for the rest of the girls to hear, "Something evil." The girls got outside as quick as possible. They realized the train was outside in an open field. They ran towards the back. Luckily it wasn't a long run.  
"Oh my god, what is that?!" Yelled Minako. She saw a dark shadow figure standing next to the train. The creature was completely dark. That was all that could really be seen. It turned its head towards the girls. Then it started walking up to them slowly. The girls started to back up each time the monster stepped forward.  
"What are we gonna do?" Asked Makoto.  
"Lets run into the woods over there," Ami pointed. "Once we get in there we can transform."   
The girls made a run for it. The monster continued to follow them, but it kept going the same pace. The girls got out of site of the people.   
"Mercury Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" Blue bubbles engulfed Ami revealing her as Super Sailor Mercury, the soldier of ice and water.  
"Mars Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" Fire spun around Rei exposing her as Super Sailor Mars, the soldier of fire.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" Lighting bolts struck Makoto exhibiting her as Super Sailor Jupiter, the soldier of thunder and wood.   
"Venus Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" Rows and rows of stars dazzled around Minako's body finishing her pose as Super Sailor Venus, the soldier of love and beauty.   
"Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!" Feathers surrounded Usagi's body giving her beautiful angel wings and also showing her off as Eternal Sailor Moon, the soldier of love and justice and also the noble, somewhat smart leader of the Sailor Soldiers.  
"All right lets get that thing!" said Jupiter. The soldiers got themselves out of the forest and ended up in front of the monster.  
"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. "You have been running around on this train causing harm to innocent human beings. People are supposed to travel on trains in peace, not in pain. For love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon!   
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"And in the name of the moon..." Sailor Moon said.  
"We'll punish you!" The soldiers shouted. The monster was still going after them.   
"How dare you ignore my speech!" Shouted Moon.  
The Sailor Soldiers spread out in different directions. Mercury went first, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Streams of freezing water headed towards the dark, shadowy creature. The water turned it into an icicle. "Your turn Sailor Moon!"  
"Okay!"   
"Wait a second!" Mars shouted.   
"What is it Mars?" Questioned Jupiter.  
"Don't attack the monster yet Sailor Moon! Mercury's attack has actually had no effect on the monster! Just watch." All the Sailor Soldiers watched the ice on the monster crack.  
"Oh man!" Moon shouted. The cracks started spreading all over the ice on the monster. Soon there were so many cracks the ice shattered.  
"Let me get it!" Jupiter insisted. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack went right through the monster, but it did no damage. "Dammit."  
"Venus..."  
"Mars...  
"...Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"...Flame Sniper!"  
The heart went towards the monster first in front of it with the monster facing it. The heart hit the monster in the chest but it had no effect, but the flaming bow was heading right towards the monster's back. The bow struck the monster in the back. The monster made a strange groaning sound as it was hit.  
"Use your silver crystal Sailor Moon to get rid of it!"  
"Right! SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!!" Eternal Sailor Moon's locket opened up, then a bright flash of a blinding white light headed towards the monster at tremendous speed. The light instantly struck the monster disintegrating it.   
Sailor Moon fell down onto her knees. "I'm all right," she said a little exhausted. "I'm just a little tired."  
"I guess we will be waiting for a little while for the train to get repaired..." Said Mars.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So how was it?? Again, I'm sorry for not having this done earlier. Please review and thanx for reading my fic. Chapter 2 will be up soon.  
  



	3. Episode 2 - Powers Of Long Ago

Episode 2: Powers of Long Ago  
  
  
In the last episode Rei was surprised to find out that the girls were taking her somewhere, but she had no idea where. It would seem like their train ride would be peaceful, but surprisingly a monster arrived on the scene. The train was stopped and the the girls headed outside to transform. In the end Eternal Sailor Moon defeated the monster with her Silver Crystal. The girls got back on the train and then the story continues....  
  
"Usagi can you please tell me where we are going," Rei said anxiously.  
"Sorry Rei, but that is confidential information," Usagi said.  
Rei looked at the others, "Do you know where we are going guys?"  
"Sorry Rei we are not obligated to tell you that right now," said Makoto.  
"What?! Why are guys keeping secrets from me? Its not fair! Its not like I hide everything from you guys, right?"  
"You sure about that Rei?" Ami asked  
"Yeah really, how about the time when when you were having those visions about the world being covered in silence, you know, back when we were facing the Death Busters?" Said Minako.   
"Oh yeah...I forgot about that, but still, all you guys are hiding something from me. I mean, it is different when a whole group is keeping a secret from one person," said Rei.  
Usagi snuck in a laugh, "I guess you are going to have to live with it for now; besides, its nothing bad and you aren't the only one who is gonna enjoy this trip," said Usagi.   
All the girls smiled except for Rei, "I better enjoy this, and if I don't, there is going to be some bumps and bruises on some people's heads. Can you at least tell me where we are staying?"  
"Well we talked to your grandpa and he got a hold of your Great Uncle Hino. He said that you uncle will allow us to stay at his temple." Ami said.  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't seen my uncle in such a long time. In fact, I never knew where he lived." Rei said.  
"Oh good, that means you haven't figured out where we are going. Hehe," Usagi said.  
"Man how much longer is this ride going to last," asked Minako.  
"We should be there any time," said Ami.  
BEEP! BEEP! "Attention passengers. People who are getting off at Kyoto station should start to get ready. We will be there in around ten minutes."  
"Finally!" Minako yelled.  
"Haha! I guess we will be in Kyoto then, but it isn't enough information though on what we are going to be doing in Kyoto." Rei said.  
Usagi snickered.  
The train finally stopped and the girls got their luggage as they were getting off the train. They got off the train and walked to an open area.  
"Where to next?" Rei asked.  
"Off to the shrine!" Yelled Usagi.  
"And how are we going to get there?" Asked Rei.  
"Um, I don't know."  
Rei started glaring at Usagi, "You mean I have been dragged all the way here for a surprise trip, but you have know idea on how we are supposed to get to the shrine?!"   
"No, no its not what you think," said Usagi. Rei started to calm down. "I left all up to Minako!" *Sweatdrop*  
"Our bus will be here in about 15 minutes," said Minako. "I called up some place here in Kyoto and was able to get us a bus ride to the shrine."  
"Well at least Minako is more responsible than Usagi."  
Usagi glared at Rei, "What was that Rei?"  
"You want me to say it again?"  
"Enough!" Ami yelled. "Lets go wait for the bus."  
While holding their luggage, the girls walked through the trainstation in Kyoto and headed towards the bus stop. Once they got to the stop, they out their luggage down. Usagi started jumping all over the place.  
"What is it with you Usagi?"  
Usagi's face turned red, "I have to use the bathroom."  
"At a time like this?!" Yelled Rei. After Rei finished her yelling Usagi's hair was completely messed up by the force of Rei's voice.  
"I'll be right back." Said Usagi. Usagi zoomed back inside.  
"When will she learn?" Asked Rei. The girls stood there for a couple of minutes in silence waiting for Usagi. A few moments later Usagi came back, but she wasn't alone, she had bags of chips in her hands. "Here guys, I got us something to eat while we wait for the bus to get here"  
Minako immediatly took one bag away from Usagi, "Good thing, I'm starved!" Said Minako.  
"Here you go Ami, Mako-chan, and Rei."  
"Thanks Usagi," said everyone.  
Just as the girls finished, the bus arrived. The girls put their luggage in the storage compartment and sat down. "It will take 20 minutes to get to the Hikarino Shrine," the driver said.  
The bus ride went for about five minutes until Usagi came in, "I wonder what that shadow creature was," she said so the drive wouldn't be able to hear anything she was saying.  
"I know it was very powerful," Makoto chimed in, "It was powerful, none of our attacks could even phase the thing. Sailor Moon had to use the Silver Cystal in order to defeat the thing."  
"Anyways," Ami said. "We have to keep our guard up, I have a feeling that there will be another attack."  
All the girls nodded.  
The girls then sat in silence for awhile.  
"Oh My GOD!" The driver said. "What in the hell is that?"  
"Lets go see whats wrong," Makoto said.  
The girls immediatly got up from their seats and headed up to the front so they could see what the driver was seeing. They looked out the front window.  
"Looks like we have another one," Whispered Minako to the other girls.  
"I told you there was going to be another attack soon." Said Ami.  
"Excuse me," Rei said to the driver. "Can you drop us off here? We have to go report this to someone."  
"Sure," the driver said.  
The driver immediatly stopped the bus. The girls got off in a big hurry.  
"Do you think we should try versing this again?" Minako asked.  
"As long as Sailor Moon uses the silver crystal as quick as possible."  
Usagi nodded, "Lets hurry and find a place to hide so we can transform."   
The immediatly looked for an alley so nobody could see them. "Over there!" Yelled Rei. The girls dashed over to the alley...  
"Mercury Crystal Power..."  
"Jupiter Crystal Power..."  
"Venus Crystal Power..."  
"Mars Crystal Power..."  
"Moon Eternal..."  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" Said a man screaming in horror as the shadow monster took away his free will.  
"Stop that!" Yelled Sailor Mars.  
The five Sailor Soldiers appeared. "The human will should not be taken away!" Yelled Sailor Moon, "Humans were given free wills so they could live their lives as they please! For love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I am Sailor Moon..."  
"And we are the inner Sailor Soldiers!" Yelled all. "In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"  
The human looked liked he was unconscious for a second, then he opened his eyes and faced the Sailor Soldiers. His eyes were blood red and and he had metal piercing fangs. _"That human has become a slave of that monster," said Mars. "Wait a minute! Thats it! This is all coming from the premontion that I had."_  
"Okay Sailor Moon use your crystal on the monster!" Yelled Mercury.  
Sailor Moon placed her hands beside her transformation brooch. The brooch opened. "Silver....Crystal Power! A blinding light engulfed the monster and nothing was left afterwards. The human stood there for a second, then his eyes faded back to normal along with his teeth. After that he immediatly fell to the ground unconscious.  
Sailor Moon collapsed down on to the ground once again. "We are going to have to find another way to defeat these things; this using the silver crystal thing is wearing me out..."  
All of a sudden, it seemed that time stopped everywhere except for the Sailor Soldiers. "Whats going on?" Asked Jupiter.  
"Hold on," said Mercury. She immediatly turned her VR Scanner and her computer. "It says that there is an unknown life form in this area, can you sense anything in this Mars?"  
"I don't feel anything at the moment," said Mars.  
"I didn't think you would," said Mercury, "According to my computer, there is absolutely no evil in this area."  
"Then what could it be?" Asked Venus.  
A bright light came from the sky and shined upon the Sailor Soldiers. The sailors all looked up and saw light in the shape of a human.   
"Sailor Soldiers..." Said the figure.  
"Whats going on?" Yelled Moon at the figure.  
"_This is the voice that was in my dream_," said Mars.  
"It is time for you to get your new powers..."  
"What do you mean new powers? Who are you?" Asked Mars.  
"In time you will find out. You all will be transported to Mars to receive your new powers along with your weapons."  
"Why Mars?" Asked Jupiter.  
"Long before you princesses were born, Mars used to be the big weapon industry for all nine planets. The Sailor Soldiers in that time each had their own weapons which were more powerful than any weapon that existed during that time. Sailor Mecury had the Ice Boomerang; Sailor Jupiter had the Lightning Rod; Sailor Venus had the Love Daggers; and Sailor Mars had the Flame Saber. The Moon Princess had no need for a weapon during that time because the Sailor Soldiers guarded her and she also had the Silver Crystal if there was any danger threatened towards her."  
"So how do we obtain these weapons?" Asked Mercury.  
"All of you close your eyes and clear your thoughts and I will transform you there."   
One by one the Sailor Soldiers closed their eyes. Within a few seconds their bodies disappeared and they were no longer on Earth...  
  
  
To be continued in Episode 3 - A New Enemy Revealed  
  
Author's Note: How was it this time? Sorry for the long delay, but now my head is rushing with some new ideas for this story, so it shouldn't be long for the next episode. Please review the story! I'm interested to here your thoughts on the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Episode 3 - Weapons of Mystical Power

Episode 3: Weapons of Mystical Power  
  
  
In the last episode the girls finally arrived to their destination Kyoto. Ami was   
saying that there will be more battles ahead. Sure enough another monster attacked the city   
while the girls were on the bus. They discovered that these monsters can take away the free will   
of a human being and transform them into mindless slaves. Easily enough, Eternal Sailor Moon   
used her silver crystal once again to defeat the monster. Now the Sailor Soldiers are about to   
get new powers at a new destination....Mars.  
  
  
Five figures of light immediately landed on the fiery red surface of the planet Mars.   
Ahead of them they noticed an abandoned kingdom that once used to be a very powerful kingdom that   
had the best weapon makers throughout the entire universe. The Sailor Soldiers arrived here to   
get their new powers along with some new weapons.  
Sailor Mars gazed up at the palace, "I can't believe that this place used to be my home,   
and here I am standing right in front of it." She kept gazing at the palace. A tear came out of   
her eye as soon as she blinked. "I feel like I have been here forever."  
"You okay Mars?" Asked Moon. Sailor Moon nodded, "I bet you are feeling the same thing   
that I did when I first landed back on the Moon."  
"Yeah, I guess Ill be fine."  
"So where do we look first?" Asked Jupiter.  
"I'm guessing somewhere in the palace," Mars said. "My memory is a little fuzzy right   
now, but if I remember right, the weapons should be there somewhere."  
The sailor soldiers walked into the gates of the palace. While looking around they saw   
some old fountains, some gardens, and old distorted tree branches. Out of all the soldiers, Mars   
was kind of slow and stayed behind the others trying to remember what that specific spot looked   
like 1000 years ago.  
The sailors stopped then looked up at the castle that was right in front of them. It   
towered over them, "Man this is huge...," Said Venus.  
"From what I remember back in the past, people used to have the biggest castle out of all   
the 9 planets because of all the advanced weaponry," said Mars.  
The girls continued their journey through the dark corridor not knowing what was ahead   
of them. Mercury had her VR Visor and her handheld computer on and searching for any clues to   
the powers and weapons that they were supposed to receive.  
"Any clues Mercury?" Asked Moon.  
"Not many right now."  
Jupiter looked over at Mars. "Do you sense anything Mars?"  
"I think we go to that door over there to our right," she said as she was pointing to   
the path that she thought where they were supposed to go.   
The girls slowly walked to the door. "Wait!" said Mars as she saws something move.   
"Over to your right Jupiter!"  
"I see it!" She said. "Supreme Thunder!" She directed the lightning right towards the   
creature. "Gotcha!"  
"Hold on!" Said Mercury. "The computer shows them all around us!"  
"Lets get'em!" Shouted Venus as she turned around, "Venus Love-Me Chain!" A long heart   
chain went through the monsters like they were nothing.  
"Shine Aqua..." Said Mercury as she was spinning preparing for the attack, "Illusion!"   
A big stream of ice-water engulfed many of the monsters that started to attack. "Last group is   
over there shouted Mercury!"  
"I'll get them! Fire Soul!" The girls sailors finally heard their last scream coming   
from the monsters as they died in flames."  
"Man you guys are great!"  
The four inners smiled. "We should get going," said Venus. "I don't like standing in   
these dark places for a long time. It gives me the creeps."  
"Lets head for the doors over there," said Mercury. "I am sensing some strong powers from   
over there. They might be the weapons."  
The sailor soldiers continued through the dark pathway in the castle. This time Mars was   
in the front eager to find the new weapons. Soon she reached a pair of two doors. She opened   
them slowly. Four bright colors lightened up the room. There was blue, green, orange, red beams   
of light shooting upwards brightening the whole room.  
"Do you think these have something to do with weapons?" Asked Jupiter.  
"Well, I guess we might as well try," said Mars.  
Before they could reach the light a figure showed up in the front of them. "Who's that?"   
Yelled Moon. The figure was actually a she and she had a tight red body suit on. She had pitch   
black hair and glowing red eyes.   
"Greetings Legendary Sailor Soldiers, I am Janilia."   
"What do you want?!" Yelled Jupiter.   
"Its not what I want, but what I have to do!"  
"What are you gonna do?" Asked Mercury.  
"Stop you from obtaining these weapons! There is no way I am going to let you have   
them!!"  
"Lets see you try!" Said Mars. "Mars..." Mars immediately took out her bow and arrow and   
aimed it a Janilia, "Flame Sniper!" The arrow went towards immediately hitting a shield that   
Janilia had formed.   
"Haha! Nice try, but I already all of your tricks!" She put her hand forward and shot   
tons of little red lasers at the sailor soldiers.   
They all immediately jumped out of the way. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Janilia immediately   
shot her red lasers and disintegrated Jupiter's attack. "How could she do that?!"   
"Say good bye now sailor soldiers!" Janilia put her hands out following a shower of the   
beams. There was no way any of the sailors could dodge this attack.  
"How can this be?!" Asked Mars as they all hit the ground with a big thud.  
Sailor Moon quickly got back onto her feet and opened up her brooch. "Sailor Moon don't!   
This is our fight for our weapons, we need this victory!" Said Mars.  
"You're not winning though Mars, there is no way you can beat her. She avoided your   
strongest attack."  
"I'll still get her!" Yelled Mars. "Fire..." Mars pointed her to index fingers out.   
"Soul!" No fire came out. "Why isn't it appearing!"  
"Because I disabled all of your powers!" Said Janilia.  
"Forget it Mars I have to help!" Yelled Moon. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore!"  
"The crystal will take your strength away!"  
"I'll survive this one I promise!" Yelled Moon. She opened her brooch once again.   
"Silver Crystal Power!" A bright beam of light shot towards Janilia.  
"Huh, what is this?!" She screamed as the light hit her.  
"Come on Sailor Soldiers, join me!"  
The four inners put their hands together.   
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
The four lights combined with the white light. "No, this can't be!" Janilia disappeared.  
"Is that the end of her?" Asked Venus.  
"Lets all hope so," said Moon.  
Mercury was the first to walk up to her color of the light. She put her hands inside.   
A blue boomerang with sign of Mercury on it appeared in her hands. Her sailor suit changed too.   
Her skirt was still blue but there was a big white stripe with a small blue stripe in the middle   
all around. Her boots turned all white with a blue stripe around the top of each boot.  
"That is so cool Mercury!" Yelled Moon.   
The other three did the same thing. Jupiter received a lightening rod with sign of   
Jupiter at the bottom. Venus received two daggers each containing the Venus symbol on the hand   
grips. Finally, Mars obtained a sword with a maroon hand grip that had a unique engraving of the   
sign of Mars.  
Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Moon. "We did it Sailor Moon, we got our weapons!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Do you like it so far? I would love to see some comments on this (good or bad).   
Sorry for being so short. I really wanted to get this up since it has been a long time. Thank   
you so much for reading this!! 


End file.
